


labyrinth.

by ashiiiryuu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiiryuu/pseuds/ashiiiryuu
Summary: a one-shot au about getting (and falling) out of the labyrinth called love
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 13





	labyrinth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I originally posted this on my orbit stan account, but I wanted to share it here for archive purposes. 
> 
> \- Special thanks to Twitter user @oliwolf for the idea! Have a good one :)  
> \- This work is slightly inspired by Day6's Letting Go and How Can I Say
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy reading!

* * *

**_How will I ever get out of this labyrinth?_ **

* * *

Jinsoul wrote this one particular line in her diary for like a hundredth time, seeking an answer to this particular question. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

She looked up at her girlfriend with an unusual gaze, which seemed like she had a lot in mind, and Yves knew it deep in her bones. 

“Ah. Yeah.”

* * *

**_I hate me now._ **

* * *

“Smile?”

“What?”

“Give me a smile. I love it when you smile.”

* * *

**_I hate myself for not having the butterflies that I used to have._ **

* * *

Sitting in front of her girlfriend in that quiet library, Jinsoul gave a forced smile as Yves did the same. The girl didn’t want to smile. She stared at Yves, who was happy reading that comic book they both love. Or loved, at least in Jinsoul’s case. 

* * *

**_I wish her feelings would cool down._ **

* * *

They have been dating for a while now. Everything was fun. Everything they shared filled their book of memories, but for Jinsoul, it was time to close that book. 

* * *

**_Those eyes that look at me, I wish I could look at it the same way. That way, that’s full of love._ **

* * *

Yves and Jinsoul shared happiness. That’s how one would describe their relationship up to this point. Every little thing they could do together, they would do together; eat, sleep, drink, do homework, it was very perfect. THEY were perfect. Jinsoul knew this as she is reminiscing the stuff they’ve been. As she is thinking about how she could say what she always wanted to say these past few months. 

* * *

**_When you look at me with warmth, do you know that I couldn’t do the same?_ **

* * *

“You seem off today, Jinsoul.”

“Ah. Yeah. There’s been a lot in my mind lately.”

“Care to tell me?”

She didn’t know how to answer that question. She never knew how to answer her own questions. All she’d ever done and wished for is to love Yves all her life but her heart wouldn’t allow it. Her heart keeps on telling her that Yves deserves someone better. Someone who could give her all the time in the world. Someone who could reciprocate that same warmth she gives when she loves someone. Jinsoul knows that someone isn’t her. Jinsoul knows that someone is someone else, someone better than her. 

* * *

**_My heart already left but I couldn’t bear to tell you._ **

* * *

“Yves.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s getting late. Let’s go home.”

“Sure, but before we go, I have something to tell you!”

“What is it?”

“I love you, Jung Jinsoul”

* * *

**_I can’t bear to tell you when you look so happy whenever you’re with me. I wanted to tell you “I do too” ever so brightly, but I can’t._ **

* * *

Jinsoul smiled 

“Yves. Once we get out of here, can you spare me five minutes?”

“Uhm. Okay?”

“Let’s talk.”

Yves knew what was coming. 

* * *

**_Oh, how can I say it to you?_ **

* * *

The girls arranged their stuff and picked up their bags as they walked quietly through the library’s doors. 

It was quite a snowy night outside. It was just like when they first met at that same spot a couple of years back. 

Jinsoul looked at Yves with a teary eye. 

“Yves.”

* * *

**_I hate me now. I wish you could figure it out._ **

* * *

“Ji— why are you crying?”, Yves replied with a teary eye. 

“I— wa—“

“You want to break up with me.”

* * *

**_She had figured it out._ **

* * *

Yves knew it was coming. Yves had always known when she looked at Jinsoul everyday. She had always known how their conversations have gone these past few days. She had always known that Jinsoul’s heart had already left. 

“I had always wanted to love you. I had always wanted to be with you forever, to grow old with you, to look at you with sincere warmth like how you look at me, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t give you what you deserve.”

“You have given me more than what I deserved, Jinsoul.”

“I wish I could love you harder than you love me. You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who could give you the world, their world. These past few years have been great. I’d always remember it. From the moment I met you here, in this spot, up to this point right now, in that same spot, I’d always remember that I loved someone, that I was happy with someone named Yves.”

The girl was looking at Jinsoul with tears falling out of her eyes. She understands that she could do nothing now. That everything is all over and that all that’s left to do is to let go. 

* * *

**_Like a piece of land that hardens after a rain, pain is only temporary. We’d meet again someday if whoever the author of our lives permits._ **

* * *

“I’ll always love you, Jung Jinsoul. I’ll always be there for you. I’ll always treasure our memories together as they were the best —“

She was cut off as Jinsoul ran to her for a tight hug. 

On that same chilly night at the same chilly spot where their story started, their story ended. 

As one pulled away from the other, they looked at each other, holding their hands for the last time. 

“I guess this is it? Please be happy and take care of yourself, Jinsoul.” Yves said as she looked at the other girl’s eyes. 

“Be happy always, Yves. If you ever love someone else, please tell me about it. I wanna hear how they take care of you, how they made you happy. If you need a friend, I’ll always be there for you.”

Jinsoul was still crying when she let go of Yves’ hands as they turned and walked away from each other. 

It was a painful evening, I guess that’s how it’s always going to be when you love someone. 

Jinsoul thinks about their memories while she waits for a bus at the station as Yves does the same at her end 

_ “You deserve happiness, Yves. I would be happy if you are happy even if I wouldn’t be there to witness it.” _

Jinsoul writes on the last page of her diary before closing it. 

* * *

**_How will I ever get out of this labyrinth?_ **

* * *

That night, Jinsoul and Yves knew that the only way to get out of this little thing called the labyrinth is to forgive and let go for that little thing called love is a labyrinth itself. 

* * *

** _The End._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I made a short continuation of this one-shot! If you want to view it, it's here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/bluejindoriii/status/1353719272988524546?s=20
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! 
> 
> \- Eren


End file.
